Lady Noir: Tale of the Inevitable
by Hotaru Suzuki
Summary: Cat Noir discovers who hides behind the Ladybug, and in turn, reveals his identity. Together, the two begin a whole new part of their adventure. M for sexual content.
1. Truths

**Disclaimer: 1) I do not own Miraculous Ladybug and Cat Noir. Nor do I claim ownership. 2) My knowledge of French and Paris are severely limited. I have spent countless hours researching and translating but I do not guarantee absolute accuracy.**

* * *

 **Chapter One: Truths**

* * *

It was a cool and clear night in Paris. Most of Paris slept, leaving the streets quiet. Marinette stood on her balcony leaning on the railing. She sleepily stared into the sky. She had been having a hard time sleeping and came to the balcony in hopes the fresh air would help her sleep.

"Marinette, it is late, you should be asleep." The little red kwami said from where she sat on the railing.

Marinette looked down at her kwami, nodding gently. "I know, Tikki. I can't get to sleep."she said with a sleepy sigh.

Tikki nuzzled Marinette's hand gently. "What is keeping you up?" she asked, a bit concerned for her friend.

"I can't stop thinking about Cat Noir or Adrien." Marinette huffed. "I love Adrien, but I can't talk to him without stuttering like an idiot! I can not even say my name straight when I am around him!" She paused a moment, taking a deep breath. "And then there is Cat Noir. He has feelings for me, well Ladybug. I can't ever be with him without my, our identities being revealed. He is great, Tikki, clever, funny, agile, and an excellent fighter. He's, as he would say, the cat's meow." she chuckled at herself.

"But, Marinette, you have already told Cat Noir, that he was just a friend to you." Tikki reminded her. She knew that Adrien and Cat Noir were one in the same, it was a painful secret to keep.

Marinette nodded softly. "I know, Tikki." she said. She sank to the floor and pulled her knees to her chest, hugging them. "Adrien must think I'm an idiot with all my stuttering and babbling."

"I think it is kinda cute." A familiar voice chimed in.

Tikki quickly hid behind Marinette, and Marinette's head snapped toward the voice. "C-Cat Noir! W-what are you doing here? How long have you been there?"

Cat Noir grinned and hopped onto the balcony. "Worry not, Princess, your secret is safe with me." He crouched down in front of Marinette. He extended his hand, taking one of hers and bringing it to his lips. "It's nice to put a face to the spots." he said with a cocky grin and pressed his lips to the back of her hand. He looked up at her "Claws in..."

"No!" Marinette tugged her hand free and quickly hid her face with her knees and arms. Gentle hands came to rest on her upper arms. "I can't know who you are!" she protested.

"Marinette, it's okay. I trust you completely."

Marinette shook her head. "I shouldn't!"

Tikki and Plagg floated nearby watching the exchange. Tikki shook her head. "Marinette, look up, trust him."

Marinette lifted her head, she was greeted with a big smile and emerald eyes. "A-Adrien!?" she gasped and scooted away from him. "Y-you?"

Adrien chuckled. "Hello Milady." he said in a devilishly charming way. He moved so that he sat next to Marinette, who had backed herself against the balcony railing. He reached over, grasping her hand. He didn't know why, but knowing that Marinette was the one behind the spots made him very happy.

Marinette looked at her hand, which Adrien was now holding. Her heart began to race. What was happening? She closed her eyes and chanted to herself. _'_ _This is Cat Noir.'_ hopefully being able to maintain some sense. She drew in a deep breath, but before she could say anything, Adrien grabbed her chin gently between his thumb and index finger, turning her head and pressed a kiss to her lips.

Adrien broke the kiss and laid his forehead against hers, still holding her chin. "Est ce que tu m'aimes vraiment?" he questioned. Marinette nodded in response. "Je t'aime aussi."

Marinette felt her heart skip a beat with Adrien's words. This made her unbelievably happy. Without second guessing herself she leapt into his arms, hugging him tightly. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her tight. "Sois à moi?" she asked quietly against his ear.

"Je suis à vous." Adrien responded and placed a gentle kiss to Marinette's temple.

After a while of sitting in each other's arms, the two reluctantly stood up. They found their kwamis sleeping while snuggled together on the chair Marinette kept on her balcony. Unfortunately, they were going to have to wake them. Marinette crouched beside the chair, she gently nudged the kwamis. "Tikki. Plagg. Time to wake up." she said softly. Large blue and green eyes popped open. She smiled at the two.

Adrien grabbed Marinette's hand, pulling her into a hug, pressing his body firmly against hers. "I wish I could stay like this all night. We should get some sleep, I will text you tomorrow." he said with a sigh.

"Bonne nuit." Marinette whispered reluctantly.

"Bonne nuit." Adrien responded, stepping away from her. "Plagg! Claws out!" He transformed back into Cat Noir, which was his only way down. He gave Marinette one last kiss before slipping away.

* * *

Morning came far too soon. Adrien awoke and sat up in his bed. Sleepily he looked around his room, memories from the night before flooding his memory. "Marinette is Ladybug." he said to his kwami who sat on his desk.

"I still don't see why it matters." Plagg responded.

Adrien glared at Plagg. "I saw you cuddled up with Tikki. I think you see why." he responded, causing Plagg to look away. With a cocky smirk, Adrien climbed out of bed and headed for the shower. He stood under the shower stream, letting the water wash over him. He should not stop thinking about Marinette. Flashbacks of watching the girl talk to her kwami ran through his head on repeat. The utter shock on her face when she saw that he was the one behind the cat, it was something he would never forget. The warmth of her embrace, the taste of her kiss, the softness of her body.

Drying himself off and slipping on a pair of jeans, which he decided to leave undone, he grabbed his phone from his desk and laid back down on his bed. He stared at his phone for a minute before he sent a text to Marinette.

 _"_ _Good Morning, Princess."_

 _"_ _Good Morning, Minou. Did you sleep well?"_

 _"_ _I did. Would you like to come to my place?"_

 _"_ _I'd love to. Be there soon."_

 _"_ _I'm counting the seconds."_

* * *

 **A/N: This is my first ever Miraculous Ladybug and Cat Noir fanfic, and the first fanfic I have written in forever. More Chapters to follow**

 **French Used/ To be used:**

 **"Est ce que tu m'aimes vraiment?" - "Do you really love me?"**

 **"Je t'aime aussi." - "I love you too."**

 **"Sois à moi?" - "Be mine?"**

 **"Je suis à vous." - "I'm yours."**

 **"Bonne nuit." - "Goodnight."**

 **"Je t'aime." - "I love you."**

 **"Pour toujours" - "Forever"**

 **"Tellement incroyable." - "So incredible."**

 **"J'ai besoin de vous." - "I need you."**

 **"Alors, prends-moi." - "So, take me."**


	2. Forever

**Chapter Two: Forever**

* * *

When Marinette got to the Agreste mansion, she was greeted at the gate. Adrien stood at the open gate, he wore just a pair of jeans and his overshirt, very deliberately underdressed. Marinette blushed and her heart skipped a beat. She could not find the words to speak when he called out to her, She just waved with a cheesy grin on her face.

Adrien chuckled and reached out to her. At first, she hesitated but took his hand. He pulled her into his arms. "Come, let's get you upstairs." he said. He ushered her inside and upstairs to his room. He closed and locked the door behind them. "Make yourself comfortable." he said as he kicked off his shoes and took off his over shirt, exposing himself even more to Marinette.

Marinette blushed and turned away from Adrien. She kicked her shoes off and took her jacket off. She laid it over the back of Adrien's couch with her bag. Deliberately she avoided looking at Adrien. She would never have thought Adrien was so bold, then again Adrien is Cat Noir, and Cat Noir was that bold.

Adrien set his phone down, a playlist of slow music playing. He grabbed Marinette, hooking his arm around her, and with his free hand, he took hold of hers. She snaked her free arm up around his shoulders. They danced to the music, eyes locked on one another. They did not speak, just danced for some time.

As a song wound down, Marinette stopped dancing and stood up on her toes, pressing a kiss to Adrien's lips. The kiss quickly became heated and desperate. She let go of his hand, and slid her arm around his shoulders, clasping her hands together behind his neck. Adrien's hands came down to rest on her butt. The kiss broke for a moment, during which time Adrien lifted her shirt up over her head, discarding it somewhere. She gazed at Adrien, his face was flushed and his expression lustful. She was sure she was making a similar expression. "Adrien…." she whispered.

"Marinette…." Adrien grabbed her butt again, lifting her off the ground. She quickly wrapped her legs around his waist. Their lips met once again in a heated kiss as he backed her against the back of the couch, allowing her to sit there. "I want you, Marinette, I need you." he breathed as soon as the kiss broke.

"You have me." Marinette responded.

"Forever?"

"Until the end of days."

Adrien captured her lips again in a quick kiss. "And you shall have me until our dying breaths." he said. Once again he lifted her, her legs wrapped around his waist. He carried her to his bed, dropping her there. He watched as she bounced slightly with the impact. He looked her over, before he undid his jeans, letting them fall to the floor. He had deliberately gone underwear-less.

Marinette gasped at the sight of a now nude Adrien as he stood over her. His body toned, his skin flawless, and his erect manhood nestled in blonde hair. Everything about his body was impressive and amazing. She watched as he moved over her, kissing her stomach and slowly working his way up. "A-Adrien..." she gasped out.

"Marinette…." Adrien responded his attention on the contraption hiding Marinette's breast from him. He didn't even want to bother figuring it out, he pulled the bra up and over her breasts so it sat loosely on her chest. Her breasts were not very big, but they were amazingly perky with the most amazing pink nipples and so wonderfully soft. He took one nipple into his mouth, biting it gently.

With a quiet moan, Marinette pushed Adrien off her breast and sat up. She pulled off her bra completely and tossed it off the side of the bed. She laid back and helped Adrien undress her fully. Her body felt like it was on fire. She pulled up her knees, pressing them together. She stared up into emerald eyes. Adrien knelt on the bed by her feet, examining her. She felt so lusty and embarrassed.

Adrien pushed apart Marinette's knees, he got a quick look at the moist treasure between her legs before one of her hands came down to block it. "No, bugaboo, don't hide it from me." he sighed, shooing her hand away. Marinette brought both hands up to cover her mouth. He gently ran his fingers along the inside of her thighs, just as he was reaching her womanhood, her hands came down again, stopping him.

"Adrien, wait." Marinette cried, sitting up. Adrien promptly pulled her into a hug. "No, it's okay." she assured him. "Th..This is my first time." she said, blushing and burying her face into his chest.

"Mine too." Adrien responded. Just holding her tight. He wasn't going to rush her. "We'll go slow, and I will be gentle" he assured. He kissed the top of her head.

Marinette smiled softly. "Thank you." she whispered into his chest. She let Adrien ease her back down onto her back. He gathered her wrists above her head and held them in place with one hand while the other drifted down her body. She gasped as his fingers stopped to dance over her nipple. Further they drifted, leaving behind a tingling sensation.

Adrien stopped his hand as it reached her hip bone. He searched her eyes for the answer to his unspoken question. She smiled, nodding her head gently. With that, his hand dipped between her legs, his fingers exploring, grazing over the little button there, diving into the wet cavern there. He watched her carefully. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah." Marinette moaned.

"Are you ready?"

"I-I think so…"

Adrien adjusted his position. He sat between her legs a moment, on his knees as he stroked himself a moment. He smiled slightly as he noticed her bluebell eyes locked onto him. After a minute, he brought himself over Marinette, both of his hands up by Marinette's head, his length positioned perfectly at Marinette's entrance. He could feel that she began to tremble.

Marinette reached up, wrapping her arms around Adrien's shoulders. She could not help but tense as he pushed against her entrance. He stopped and came down onto his elbows so that he could kiss her gently. "I'm okay." she breathed. Adrien pushed further into her, slowly burying himself completely.

"Still okay?" Adrien asked as he kissed along her jawline, his hips completely still.

"Yeah, I'm okay."

Adrien smiled and continued to kiss along her jaw. "You feel amazing, Milady." he whispered into her ear, causing her to tremble again. After a few minutes, he built up a slow rhythm, his hips meeting with Marinette's with gently slapping noises.

They both moaned, Marinette clasped a hand over her own mouth, quieting the lewd noises she was making. Adrien's movements quickened, and he gently pulled Marinette's hand away from her mouth. "Let me hear you." he whispered.

"Adrien!" Marinette moaned loudly.

Suddenly Adrien stopped, pulling from Marinette. He got back on his knees and flipped Marinette onto her stomach. He grabbed her hips and pulled her onto her hands and knees. With another pull to her hips, he impaled her onto him again, causing her to cry out. "Marinette..."

Marinette shook her had. "I'm fine." she gasped out. Adrien reached around her grabbing her shoulders, pulling her up onto her knees, he gripped onto her breasts, massaging them gently, rolling her nipples with his fingers.

Adrien loved the way her breasts bounced in his hand with his every movement. He loved every small moan that escaped her beautiful lips. He let her fall back onto her hands, and onto her elbows, allowing him to reach even deep into her. Snaking a hand around her, he reached between her legs, gently rubbing the small nub there.

"OH!" Marinette cried out. She pressed back against Adrien. Her body began to twitch as she came, her insides clamping down on Adrien, causing him to let out a low moan. "Adrien, no more." She cried.

"Do you feel good?" Adrien asked Marinette nodded. "Then, no chance." he rubbed the nub between her legs still, his movements never stopping. Marinette's body twitched again, her body once again clamping down on him as she cried out in lustful agony. This drove him over the edge. "Mari… I'm coming" he grunted as he came.

Marinette's arms buckled causing her to fall onto her stomach, Adrien followed, his weight coming down on her. They stayed like that for a moment, catching their breath. Adrien then pulled out of her and rolled off. She rolled onto her side to face Adrien. He smiled at her. "Je t'aime." she whispered

"Je t'aime aussi."


	3. Arachniking

**Chapter Three: Arachniking**

* * *

The lovers laid on Adrien's bed together. Their kwamis cuddled up on Marinette's stomach. Adrien laid on his side facing Marinette. He held her hand their fingers intertwined. Marinette gently rubbed Tikki's and Plagg's heads gently with her free hand.

"You are way too nice to him." Adrien said gesturing to Plagg.

Marinette grinned. "He is adorable." she responded.

Adrien chuckled. "It's because he reminds you of a certain cat of your dreams, doesn't he?" he joked and winked.

A loud and thunderous crashing noise from outside interrupted the two. They both sat up quickly, knocking Tikki and Plagg to the bed They ran to the window to see what was happening. Nothing.

They looked at each other.

"Plagg, Claws out!"

"Tikki, Spots on!"

Transformed into their superhero counterparts that two leapt out of Adrien's window. A billow of smoke met the sky, signaling the two to where they were needed. Sharing another knowing look they took to the building tops, running toward the smoke.

They arrived to turned over vehicles, some of which were on fire, and hiding Parisians who were terrified. "Cat Noir, we need to make sure no one is trapped in the vehicles!" Ladybug said as they jumped from the building tops.

"Got it! You check on the people!" He said gesturing to the people hiding behind and under random things that were thrown about. He ran from vehicle to vehicle, relieved that there was no one in any of them.

Ladybug ushered terrified Parisians out of hiding. Cat Noir joined her after a few minutes. "What happened?" she questioned a couple of teenagers.

"Giant Spider!" They cried nearly in unison.

Ladybug looked at Cat Noir, swallowing hard. "Great." she said, sarcasm dripping from her tone.

"Where did it go?" Cat Noir asked. The teenagers pointed down a street. "Thank you!" he said and he and Ladybug raced off in said direction. As soon as they were out of earshot he grinned at Ladybug. "Don't tell me you are afraid of a little spider." he teased.

Ladybug shot him a look, making him chuckle. "Let's get to the rooftops!" she said as she used her yo-yo to propel herself up. Cat Noir following right behind her.

The two raced side by side, looking out for the spider. Finally, finding it terrorizing a group of Parisians. Ladybug halted to a stop, her eyes wide. "What were you saying about a "little spider"?" she asked and gestured to the giant arachnid.

The spider stood at least over two meters tall. It was black in color with brown markings, its leg span took up an entire street, and it's eight eyes were a bright red. A necklace with a spider pendant hung around it, where, if it were human, would be a neck.

"Come on now, Princess, we have a city to save!" Cat Noir said, leaping off the building, Ladybug right behind him.

The two landed between the massive arachnid and the Parisians it had been torturing. They took a defensive stance. "Get out of here!" Ladybug instructed to the group they were now protecting and they wasted no time getting out of there.

"Well, if it isn't Itsy- Bitsy." Cat Noir taunted.

The spider let out a loud hiss. "Arachniking!" it corrected.

"Like that's any better." Cat Noir retorted.

Arachniking let out yet another hiss. "No matter! Give me your miraculous!"

"No chance!" Ladybug responded. Only for Arachniking to hiss again, and shoot bolts of web toward them. They easily dodged the web. "Ew! Eww!" Ladybug cried, nearly being hit with the web. She perched herself on top of a bench and watched the spider as it continued to try and get Cat Noir with its webs. Noticing the pendant swinging around with every turn Arachniking made. "Cat Noir! The necklace!"

Cat Noir landed down beside Ladybug. "Easy enough." he said. He launched himself at the spider, only to be swatted back by one of its massive legs and knocked back into the bench where he was a moment ago. His head spun from the impact. "Okay, not that easy. We are going to need a plan, Milady." he said.

Ladybug nodded. "Can you distract it long enough for me to grab the necklace?" She asked.

"That I can do." he said

"Stop talking so much! Give me those miraculous or die!" Arachniking hissed, lunging toward the two.

Cat Noir lunged toward Arachniking, using its thorax to spring off. Arachniking turned and chased after him.

Using her yo-yo Lady bug flung herself on to Arachniking's back. She reached for the necklace and was quickly shaken off of it's back. She fell to the ground, landing on her butt. "Ow" she groaned as Arachniking turned it's attention to her.

"Nope." Cat Noir said, smacking Arachniking with his staff. "I'm over here tall, gross, and hairy." He said and took off, causing the massive spider to chase after him again.

Ladybug got to her feet, running after Arachniking. She watched as Cat Noir was suddenly stuck against a wall, trapped behind thick web. "Cat Noir!" she yelled. Again, using her yo-yo she flung herself onto Arachniking, this time, using it to spring off of. Getting her closer to Cat Noir.

"Seems I've gotten myself into a bit of a sticky situation." Cat Noir said.

"Stop joking. Use your cataclysm and get yourself out of there. I need you." Ladybug said before having to run, as she was now being chased by a very annoyed Arachniking, who was hissing so loudly, she thought she was doomed. She slipped behind a large tree. "LUCKY CHARM!" A feather duster falling into her hands. "Oh, you have got to be kidding me." she sighed.

"Hmm, gonna tickle it to death?" Came a voice of a certain suave feline.

Ladybug turned to be greeted by a cocky grin and green eyes. Using the duster, she tickled his face, which caused him to sneeze. "Serves you right." she said with a grin. "I have no idea what I am going to do with this." she admitted.

"You'll figure it out, you always do." Cat Noir assured.

The sound of eight massive legs and an angry hiss got louder, they had been found. Taking off in opposite directions, Cat Noir served as a distraction again as Ladybug tried to figure out what the duster would be used for.

Arachniking turned it's attention to Ladybug, whilst she was not paying attention. "I am going to devour you!" it screeched, shooting her with a web, knocking her to the ground, sticking her there. "Give me your miraculous!"

Ladybug now laid on her back under a web. "Cat Noir!" She yelled.

"I'm here." Cat Noir said, dropping down to block Arachniking from getting to her. "I am going to have to replenish Plagg to get you out of there. Hold tight, I will be back." he said, pressing a quick kiss to her forehead before darting off.

As soon as Cat Noir was gone, it took Arachniking only a second to be over top of her. Its fangs mere centimeters from her face, its mouth dripping in anticipation. "The miraculous..." it hissed.

Ladybug shoved the feather duster into Arachniking's mouth, causing it to gag and reel back. She watched helplessly as Arachniking tried to get the duster unstuck from its mouth.

"Cataclysm!"

The web dissolved, freeing Ladybug. She leapt up, tugging the necklace free, and smashing the pendant on the ground, freeing the akuma. She quickly caught it with her yo-yo, and then setting free a butterfly. "Bye-bye, little butterfly!" she said as she watched it fly away. She picked the duster off the ground, tossing it into the air. "Miraculous Ladybug!"

Immediately, things returned to the way they were before Arachniking. Ladybug and Cat Noir watched as the spider turned back into a little girl who could not have been more than ten. When Ladybug's earrings sounded their final warning, Cat Noir gripped onto her wrist, pulling her away.

The two managed to just make it safely back to Adrien's room before Ladybug reverted back into Marinette, setting an exhausted Tikki free.

"Claws in." Cat Noir said and reverted back into Adrien. He quickly swept Marinette into a hug. "I was afraid I would not make it back in time." he admitted.

"You did, though, and I am fine." Marinette said. All be it she was sure her butt would be sore for a while after falling like she did.

Adrien nodded, and held her tightly, pressing a soft hiss to her forehead.


	4. Rooftop

**Chapter Four: Rooftop**

* * *

It was nearing midnight and Marinette and Cat Noir stood on her balcony, wrapped in each other's embrace. "Hey, Bugaboo, I have a surprise for you." Cat Noir said as he pulled loose a piece of cloth he had tucked into his belt and held it up with a naughty grin. "I am going to blindfold you." he said and carefully tied the cloth around her eyes.

"What are you up to, naughty kitty?" Marinette asked.

"You'll see." Cat Noir responded, he pulled her close and lifted her up, carrying her bridal-style. "Hold tight." he said and leapt from one rooftop to another until he arrived to his destination. He put

her down, a moment or two later he untied the cloth, letting it fall to the floor.

Marinette looked around and gasped "This is the same set up you did for me.." Her breath hitched and her heart sank. "…..when I never showed up for you.." she sighed. Not one of her best moments, not to mention she hurt Adrien, granted at the time she had no idea. In hindsight, she was so mad at herself for it.

Cat Noir smiled sweetly. "It's in the past, Princess." he said, pulling her into his arms. He kissed her gently. The two sat down on the blanket he had laid out and he guided her to lay down on the pillows he had also set out. He laid beside her on his side so he could stare at her. He supported his head with one of his hands, the other he used to lift Marinette's shirt, pulling it up to rest on her chest, exposing her breasts, still contained with that dreadful contraption that he hated.

"Why, Cat Noir, whatever will my boyfriend say about this?" Marinette teased.

"I think he wouldn't mind a little harmless fun" Cat Noir winked. "Besides, you are just too irresistible." he whispered, his finger plucking the clasp at the front of Marinette's bra, setting her breasts free with a little wobble. With a grin he ran a clawed finger down Marinette's body, then back again, leaving a painless red line.

Marinette gasped, her body involuntarily arching into Cat Noir's touch. Her heart pounded in her chest with every touch. Cat Noir ran his fingers over her breasts, his claws scratching gently over her nipples. She moaned and clasped her hand over her own mouth.

"No, no, my Princess, no one will hear you up here." Cat Noir said and removed her hand from her mouth. He adjusted himself so he could lean over her, his tongue darting out to tease her nipple. Marinette moaned quietly. "Cla…." he began but was immediately stopped by the sudden sound of police vehicles. He hissed under his breath and jumped up.

Marinette sighed and sat up, quickly fastening her bra back over her breasts and pulled her shirt back down. She got to her feet and blew out the candles Cat Noir has lit as he tried to figure if they needed to step in or not.

"I don't think we're going to be needed for this" Cat Noir said with a sigh. "Let's get you home and to bed." he said with a wink. He scooped Marinette up into his arms, carrying her bridal-style home. He set her down on her balcony. "Claws in."

"Here, kitty kitty." Marinette said as she dropped through her skylight. Adrien followed, landing on her bed right next to her, pouncing her immediately.

* * *

The next morning Marinette woke up in Adrien's arms. Both of them still very much naked and sticky from the night before. She didn't care. She snuggled into Adrien even tighter, pressing gentle kisses to his collarbone. The salty taste of sweat coated her lips, and still she did not care. A small moan escaped Adrien's lips.

"That's some wake-up call, Princess." Adrien said, his arms wrapping tightly around Marinette. Marinette giggled into his chest. He pressed a kiss onto her head. "I hate this very thought, but we should get up."

"I will check to see where my parents are, see if we can get you into the shower without being spotted." Marinette said and untangled herself from Adrien. She slipped on her pajama pants and shirt real quick before sneaking down into the apartment. No one. She let out a relieved sigh and retrieved Adrien from her room.

The two quickly showered and got dressed and met back on Marinette's balcony. Marinette stood on her toes to kiss Adrien quickly and he held her tight. Adrien had to leave the way he came, as Cat Noir.

"Plagg! Claws out!"

Marinette sighed and gave Cat Noir another kiss. "See you in a little while" the two whispered in unison. With a small wave, Marinette watched as Cat Noir jumped rooftop to rooftop.

"Did you have a good night, Marinette?" Tikki asked, knowing well what the answer would be.

"Yes, I did. I did not expect him to surprise me like he did."

"That was nice of him. He really loves you, Marinette." Tikki said.

Marinette blushed. "Yeah. I love him so much." she said and nuzzled her kwami.


	5. The Promise

**Chapter Five: The Promise**

* * *

Ladybug hung upside down from her yo-yo from the upper level of Adrien's bedroom. Adrien stood in front of her grinning and poked her nose gently. "Bonjour mon amour" Adrien said, placing a gentle kiss on Ladybug's lips.

"Bonjour minou" Ladybug responded as she flipped over, landing gracefully on the floor. "Spots off" she whispered, changing back to Marinette.

Three years passed since the two discovered their identities and began dating. They were very happy together and spent as much time together as possible. Often they went out together with other couples of their friend group, date nights were always fun, even with Adrien's bodyguard forever hanging over them.

Adrien often insisted that Marinette join him for his photo shoots, a lot of time she would sit on the side watching, other times he would drag her into the shoots as well. This happened enough times that Gabriel had started designing matching outfits for Marinette. Marinette, in turn, insisted that Adrien would help in the bakery. She kept photographs on her phone of Adrien in an apron covered in flour. She would always reward him with fresh croissants for his effort.

Over the three years Marinette grew out her hair, even in her usual ponytails, the length came halfway down her back. Her appearance didn't change much, her hips rounded out a little and her breasts were a bit fuller. Adrien too did not change much, he kept his hair the same. But he had grown taller and more muscular. His face had lost a little of its youthful roundness.

Adrien had been planning several surprises for Marinette, as they were celebrating their three year anniversary together. He had quite a day planned for her.

One night while Marinette slept he rummaged through her design sketchbook with Tikki's help and got pictures of a dress she had sketched. With his father's help, he had the dress made up for her. Along with that he had paid a visit to Marinette's parents. They were already making up a cake for the celebration but he had them add something special. Written on it would be "Pour toujours." with it would sit a ring box, inside a promise ring. The last thing he prepared was a photo shoot with his photographer, modeling her dress, He would join her in some of the photographs modeling a suit that his father designed to match Marinette's dress.

The dress was a beautiful dusty pink color with a corset-like bodice and a long sleeved off the shoulder lace overlay. The skirt of the dress was a high-low design. The front of the skirt would come to the knee, while the back dipped down, creating a short train that ran along the floor. This too had the lace overlay. At the waist was a thin gold belt, tying it all together. The suit was the same dusty pink color as the dress with gold buttons. The tie to be worn was made from the same lace as the overlay of the dress.

* * *

Adrien spun his desk chair around and gestured to it. "Have a seat, my princess." he said. As soon as Marinette sat he leaned over her shoulder. "Close your eyes, I will let you know when to open them." As soon as he was sure she'd not peek, he opened his bedroom door and gestured to his bodyguard who helped him pull in two mannequins, One wearing Marinette's dress, the other one wore his suit.

The door shut and Marinette waited, listening to the sounds that Adrien was making. "What are you doing?" she asked.

"Open your eyes and find out."

Marinette opened her eyes, there stood Adrien between two mannequins. To his left was a dress, her dress, her design. She gasped and jumped out of the chair, she stood in front of the mannequin. "This is my design! How did you?"

"I had some help from Tikki and Cat Noir." Adrien said with a wink. "Father had the dress made up for you."

"Je t'aime!" Marinette squealed with excitement, throwing her arms around Adrien, kissing him.

"Je t'aime aussi."

Marinette noticed the suit to Adrien's right. She didn't need to be told, she recognized A Gabriel Agreste design. "Your father designed this for you? To match my dress?" she asked and Adrien nodded.

Adrien did not know why, but his father took to Marinette, he supported their relationship and started giving in to anything regarding Marinette. "Let's get showered before changing." Adrien said, taking Marinette's hand and guiding her to his bathroom.

The two undressed unceremoniously and got into Adrien's shower. Adrien closed the large glass doors to his showers and turned on the shower. He watched as Marinette pulled her hair loose from her ponytails, combing through her long locks with her fingers. His eyes wandered from her hair and down her naked form.

Marinette stepped under the shower, allowing the hot water to pour over her head. Brushing her hair out of her face she looked over her shoulder, catching Adrien watching her as if he had never seen her naked before. She grinned. "Hey, pussycat, you coming?" she asked.

A smirk tugged at the corners of Adrien's lips. "Of course, bugaboo.." he responded, his voice low. He came up behind her, his hands gently traveling down her arms until reaching her wrists. He took hold of her wrists, pulling them up over her head. He took both wrists in one hand, freeing one to run down Marinette's body.

"D-do we have time for this?" Marinette gasped out as Adrien's fingers danced over her breast.

"Always." Adrien responded. He let go of her wrists and turned her to face him. He backed her against the wall just under the shower head. He brought his lips down to hers, kissing her with fervor. He felt Marinette's hands come to rest on his lower abdomen before she slid her fingers up his body until she could wrap her arms up and around his neck.

Adrien's hand found their way to Marinette's backside, lifting her up, using his body and the wall to hold her up. Marinette wrapped her legs around his waist. She could feel his length poking at her nether regions, until he lowered her on himself, filling her completely. A quiet moan escaped her lips. "A-Adrien.." She laid her forehead against Adrien's.

Emerald eyes met bluebell eyes as a rhythm built, Adrien pushing himself into his girlfriend in quick deliberate movements. Marinette's quiet gasps and moans sending shock waves through his body. He could not take it. She drove him insane, in a very good way. He once again claimed her lips with a crushing kiss.

"Tellement incroyable." Marinette gasped as the kiss broke. Adrien let out a low growl in response, and moved her away from the wall, he lowered them to the floor gently. It never stopped amazing her how strong Adrien was. Adrien hooked her legs over his arms, his hands coming down on either side of her head, practically bending her in half.

With the new angle, Adrien was able to reach deeper than usual. Marinette's gasp and moan told him she enjoyed the new angle, encouraging him to pound into her as hard as he could. "Mari..nette.. coming" he gasped out.

"Me too!" Marinette cried in response as they both came.


	6. The Promise part 2

**Chapter Six: The Promise** **part2**

* * *

Marinette stood in front of the mirror in Adrien's bathroom. She had just finished tying her hair up into a neat bun. Adrien came up behind her, placing a gentle kiss on the back of her neck, then zipped up Marinette's dress. The bodice of the dress was form fitting and hugged her just right. She smiled at Adrien. "It's beautiful. Adrien, how can I ever thank you?"

Adrien winked. "I believe that shower we just had will cover it," he responded, chuckling as Marinette's face turned red. He spun Marinette around to face him. "In all honesty, Princess, no thanks is needed." he said, planting a crushing kiss on her lips. "There are matching shoes waiting for you.." he added gesturing to his room.

Marinette walked back into Adrien's room, finding a pair of open-toed gold heels. She slipped the shoes on and twirled.

"Beautiful!" Tikki cheered.

"Yeah, she is." Adrien agreed. Taking Marinette's hand, he guided her out of his room and into the main hall. As they came down the stairs, Adrien stayed one step ahead of her, sidestepping down as he still guided her by hand. His gaze trained on her, and hers on him. _Camera Shutter._

As soon as they hit the bottom of the stairs Adrien swept into a bow, bringing Marinette's hand to his lips. Marinette looked down at Adrien, a small smile on her face. _Camera Shutter_. Adrien stood back up, pulling Marinette against him, his arm hooked around her waist, his free hand taking hers. She set her free hand on his shoulder. He dipped her back and kissed her. _Camera Shutter._

Several poses later Adrien stepped out of the limelight, allowing Marinette to pose alone. Marinette stood on the stairs as if she were climbing them, her body slightly turned, as she looked over her shoulder, her dress train fanned out on the stairs behind her. _Camera Shutter_. She then turned around the train wrapping around her and over the stair she stood on beautifully, she folded her hands together in front of her. _Camera Shutter._ She then came out to stand in the middle of the main hall, as she walked, the train of her dress flowing behind her, her arms held out a little at her sides. _Camera Shutter._

Just about an hour later the two finished with their photos and the photographer scurried out the door so that he could be ready for candid photos of the event. Marinette laid her head against Adrien's chest, her arms wrapped around him. "I'm getting used to this modeling thing." she said with a giggle.

"Oh good, we'll tell Father, and you can model and I will do something else." Adrien teased. As if his father would allow that. "Shall we?" he gestured to the doors. "I believe they have started without us."

"We should get out there, then." Marinette said. Hand in hand the two walked out of the mansion into the courtyard. There they were greeted by their families and friends. Even Gabriel and Nathalie had come out to celebrate, even though they stayed mostly to themselves.

The courtyard was decorated nicely with light colored paper lanterns and tables with pale blue tablecloths. The tables held food and a two-tier cake, and a plate of croissants, just for Adrien, something Marinette insisted on. Lastly, for music, there was a live pianist.

Marinette spotted Gabriel who met her gaze. She smiled, he did not but politely nodded instead. She could not help herself, she ran to him, hugging him tightly. He did not return the hug, just gently patted her back. "Thank you, Mr. Agreste. The dress came out just as I pictured it, and the suit you designed for Adrien is amazing."

"You are welcome, Miss Dupain-Cheng." Gabriel responded.

With another smile, Marinette rejoined Adrien who had been watching her. This was not the first time she hugged Gabriel, and it wasn't going to be the last.

"I think he's getting used to you hugging him." Adrien said, thoughtfully.

Marinette nodded. "He might even enjoy it." she joked.

"Marinette! Adrien!" Alya yelled from where she stood with a few of their friends and waved at them enthusiastically. As they approached, her jaw dropped. "Girl, isn't that the dress you designed?"

"Yes! I have a sneaky boyfriend, with a heart of gold." Marinette said while side-glancing Adrien who grinned sheepishly.

While Alya and a few of their girlfriends admired Marinette's dress, Adrien slipped away to talk to Marinette's parents. "Mr. Dupain!"

Tom looked up from touching up any minor flaws in the cake. "Hello there, my boy! What can I do for you?" he asked cheerfully. Sabine stood by his side, smiling at Adrien. "I've got your ring for Marinette in my pocket. Would you like for me to put it on the cake now?" he asked.

"Yes, Thank you. Also, thank you for humoring me with this." Adrien said politely.

Tom let out a roaring laugh and clapped Adrien on the shoulder. "Not a problem!" he said and added, "I know you love my daughter very much, and you make her happy, so it makes me proud to do this for you!"

Adrien smiled and excused himself, finding his way back to Marinette, who was talking quite lively with Alya. Alya looked at him as he came up beside Marinette. "I hope I am not interrupting."

"You're good." Alya responded.

"May I borrow Marinette for a moment?" Adrien asked. Alya nodded and he took Marinette's hand, ushering her to the cake. It was clear she had been too caught up with everyone to notice the words written on it when she gasped. With the gasp, the party fell quiet, all eyes on him and Marinette. He looked around, blushing lightly. "My princess," he began, grabbing the ring box from the top of the cake and handing it to Marinette.

Marinette opened the box, inside was a silver ring with a red gem in the middle and three smaller black gems on either side of the red one. It was obvious that it was to symbolize her being Ladybug without it screaming 'I'm Ladybug!'. She looked at Adrien, emerald eyes locked on her with the most loving gaze.

"Three years ago, when we began dating, we promised 'forever' then. I don't ever intend on breaking that promise. As much as I rather be on my knee, asking you to be my bride, we are still very young. So, in the meantime, I wanted you to have this ring, as a promise that one day I will make you mine.." Adrien said. "Je t'aime, Marinette."

"Je t'aime aussi!" Marinette responded. She watched as Adrien plucked the ring from the box and slipped it around her ring finger. Perfect fit. She did not know how Adrien managed to pick her size perfectly for everything, though she suspected a little red kwami had something to do with it. She was so lost in Adrien, she had not noticed the "aw" erupting from their guests or even Alya coming up beside her to hand her a box.

Marinette took the box from Alya and handed it to Adrien. "It's not as good as what you have done for me. But I made this." she said. She felt a bit embarrassed about her gift, now.

Adrien opened the box. Inside was a bracelet. It had a thick black band, made up of smaller braided bands. On each end was a clasp. Dead center was a coin-shaped metal piece, held in place by one of the braided bands. On the coin "Forever" was engraved. "You made this?" he asked and Marinette nodded. He took the bracelet from the box and dropped the box on the ground, He handed the bracelet to Marinette. "Would you?" he asked, taking a minute to pull off his suit jacket and toss it over the back of a nearby chair.

"Of course." Marinette said. She fastened the bracelet around his wrist. It fit him perfectly although she did not measure his wrist. She was absolutely pleased with that.

"I love it, my princess. It is one of the best gifts I have ever received." Adrien said, admiring the bracelet for a moment before Marinette jumped into his arms, hugging him tightly.

Night came quickly, the anniversary party was still going strong. The adults sat back and relaxed as the teenagers laughed, played games, and talked. Marinette sat in a chair as she watched and listened to all the festivities. Her feet hurt from the shoes she was given. She had kicked the painful things off hours ago, yet the soreness remained.

Adrien wrapped his arms around Marinette from behind, he kissed her neck, his lips near her ear. "Let's take a break from the festivities, my princess." he whispered into her ear. Marinette giggled and nodded. "Come." he said, taking her hand.


	7. The Promise part 3

**Chapter Seven: The Promise part 3**

* * *

Adrien shut his bedroom door and hastily locked it. He turned, capturing Marinette in a tight embrace. "J'ai besoin de vous." he whispered, his lips grazing the skin just below her ear.

Marinette pushed the palm of her hand against Adrien's chest. "Wait, there is one more thing I wanted to give you." she said. She slipped from his grasp and got her bag from where is sat on his couch. Inside was another box like the one from earlier.

Inside that box was another bracelet. Just like the one earlier, fasteners on the ends, made from many black bands. The difference was that instead of a coin, there was a cat head shaped piece of metal, with two bright green gems as eyes.

Adrien grinned at the gift. He was well aware that is symbolized that he is Cat Noir. Just like the ring, he chose for her was to symbolize that she is Ladybug.. Taking the bracelet from the box, he handed it to Marinette who quickly fastened it around his wrist. "I love it, mon chèri." he said.

Before Marinette could say or do anything, Adrien captured her lips in a desperate kiss. He hooked his arms around her, making quick work of the zipper on her dress. He tugged her arms free from the form-fitting lace overlay. The dress slipped into a loose pile around Marinette's feet.

Marinette stepped out from the pile of pink at her feet and Adrien quickly gathered it and tossed it over the back of his couch. They would worry about it later. In seconds Adrien swept her off the ground, and dropped her onto his bed. She bounced a bit as she hit the springy surface causing her breasts to jiggle a little.

Adrien unceremoniously and sloppily undressed, his clothing flying off in different directions. "J'ai besoin de vous." he repeated with a low growl as he ripped her underwear from her body.

"Alors, prends-moi." Marinette responded, her face flushed.

"With pleasure." Adrien said. He climbed over top of his girlfriend, placing suctioned kisses on her neck and down her body, leaving a trail of red marks. She moaned quietly with each one placed on her body. Music to his ears. He found his way down and between her legs. Dipping his head between her thighs he kissed along the inside of her thighs.

Marinette trembled. "Adrien!" she protested and added. "Don't tease me!" Instantly two fingers slid inside of her, delving deep. She moaned as Adrien's fingers slid in and out of her in a rhythmic motion, all the while he nipped at and kissed her inner thighs. She moaned and lifted herself onto her elbows so she could watch.

Emerald eyes shifted upwards and locked with bluebell eyes. Without breaking eye contact, he pulled his fingers from her, replacing them instantly with his tongue. He felt her shudder which caused him to grin slightly. He savored her taste and smell. Drawing his tongue out of Marinette, he moved upwards, paying special attention to the little nub there.

"Oh, Minou!" Marinette cried, tossing her head back. Her hand found the back of Adrien's head and took a fistful of hair, while her other hand twisted the blanket she was on. Adrien made quick work of her, sending her over the edge with a lustful scream and spasms shooting through her body.

Adrien wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. He sat up, kneeling between Marinette's legs, he watched as her body twitched. "That good?" he asked jokingly, and Marinette nodded. He moved to sit next to her. She quickly rolled over onto her hands and knees and took his swollen length into her mouth.

Marinette swallowed Adrien's length the best she could before gagging. She pulled it from her mouth, licking the length of the shaft, placing small nips on the skin there. This drew gasps from her boyfriend.

Before Marinette could elicit more gasps or moans from him, Adrien grabbed her under her armpits, pulling her to sit straddling his hips. Their lips found each other in a desperate kiss, and Marinette's arms came around his shoulders. He shifted her on his lap slightly, so that he could lower her on his hardness.

Breaking the kiss, Marinette pushed Adrien back, so that he laid on his back. She placed her hands firmly on his chest to stabilize herself. His hands gripped tightly at her thighs. Once again their eyes locked on one another as Marinette rocked her hips against Adrien's to a beat only they could hear.

Adrien let out a gasp. "Mari….stop." he said. Marinette immediately stopped, her expression turning to worry. He chuckled and grabbed her waist. Quickly he flipped her onto her back, without ever losing their connection. He took hold of her thighs in this position, pushing her legs up into her chest, allowing him to reach deep.

It did not take long after for the two to reach their climaxes in this position. Adrien promptly let himself fall breathlessly to the bed beside Marinette. He pulled her into his arms, her head resting on his chest. He stroked her arm and pressed gentle kisses to the top of her head. The two quickly dozed off.


	8. Flowers and Surprises

**Chapter Eight: Flowers and Surprises**

* * *

"Look out!"Cat Noir yelled as he dodged an onslaught of vines.

Ladybug leaned against a wall, her hands supporting her as she emptied her stomach contents out. Hearing Cat Noir, she backflipped away from the vines coming at her. She gripped her stomach, the sudden flip causing her stomach to do even more flips.

Cat Noir landed next to Ladybug. His green eyes scanning her very pale skin. He touched her arm. "Are you alright? How long have you been vomiting?" he asked, concerned.

"I don't know. A while?" Ladybug responded.

"Are you okay?" Cat Noir repeated, getting a nod in response. He moved in front of her, gripping Ladybugs upper arms tightly. "Promise me you will let me handle jolly green over there on my own if you are feeling too sick. "

Ladybug smiled softly. "You have my word." she said. "However, if you don't let me go, we're going to be plant food."

Cat Noir chuckled and let her go, taking his place at her side. "Why Princess, I do believe that was a pun." he said grinning.

"Don't get used to it." Ladybug said with a smirk. She leapt away, getting a different vantage point. Cat Noir followed her.

The two were in the middle of a fight with an akumatized villain. Her skin was green, her eyes black, her hair looked like vines that wrapped around her body, and her outfit looked like a giant Amaryllis flower. She called herself 'Amaryllis.' Attached to her chest was a crystal flower, where the akuma hid.

As Amaryllis walked through Paris she left a trail of green behind her. Plant life was slowly eating up Paris. She used tentacle like vines to capture things, and in this case she was trying desperately to catch the two superheroes. The vines felt pain, making it easy to get away from them.

Amaryllis followed the two as they jumped around, avoiding her vines. Her black eyes studying the two and their behavior. She waited until Cat Noir was not paying attention to grab him with her vine, pulling him toward her. He growled and clawed at the vines wrapped around his legs.

"Cat Noir!" Ladybug cried. She jumped from where she stood, landing directly on top of the vines that were pulling Cat Noir. They all hissed and let go, allowing Cat Noir to escape. As Ladybug went to jump off of them, they took hold of her.

Cat Noir spun around, growling as the vines closed around Ladybug. With one hard swipe, he hit the vines with his staff. "Not going to happen, you ugly garden salad." he said, pulling the freed Ladybug up and racing off with her.

The two got to the rooftops. Ladybug fell to her knees, once again losing her stomach contents, what little there might be. Cat Noir crouched behind her, gently rubbing her back. A few minutes passed as she knelt there heaving. When she finally stopped she stood up. They needed to end this now, she needed to rest. "LUCKY CHARM!"

"Oh, look at that, something useful." Cat Noir said. "And for once, not a mystery on how to use. He added. This caused Ladybug to chuckle slightly.

The two leapt from the rooftop, Ladybug took an offensive stance while Cat Noir rushed Amaryllis. She grabbed him, hoisting him in the air by his throat.

"Such a stupid little feline, did you actually think you could get me?" Amaryllis hissed.

"No." He gasped. "But she can." he said lifting his legs up, kicking Amaryllis in the face just as pruning sheers were tossed at her, stabbing into the crystal on her chest. Amaryllis dropped him with a loud protest.

"No more evildoing for you, little akuma..." Ladybug said, catching the dark butterfly with her yo-yo. She released the de-evilized butterfly a moment later. "Bye-bye little butterfly." she said. She quickly picked up the pruning sheers and tossed them into the sky. "Miraculous Ladybug!"

Cat Noir pressed a gentle kiss to Ladybug's temple as they watched Paris return to its prior state. The moment was quickly killed when he heard Ladybug gag. He quickly picked her up, fleeing to the nearest alcove between buildings. He sat her down, as she once again vomited. What was going on?

Ladybug turned back to Marinette as she knelt there. She wanted to cry. She had not eaten all day nor had she drank much of anything. She looked over at Cat Noir, all color from her face was gone, and she felt increasingly dizzy. "Adrien.." she gasped out before she passed out.

* * *

Marinette woke in Adrien's bedroom. She was laying in his bed, in nothing but her underwear. Tikki laid near her and Adrien sat on the edge of the bed next to her. "Adrien..."

Adrien looked over and smiled slightly. A concerned smile. "Drink this, Milady, you're dehydrated." he said handing her a bottle of water. "You scared me." he began as he watched Marinette sit up and start drinking the water. "How long have you been sick like that?" he asked, rephrasing his question from earlier.

"It comes and goes. I am not sure how long it has been." Marinette responded as she took a few more sips of water. "How long was I out?"

"Couple hours." Adrien responded. He turned a little so he could look at Marinette "Would you humor me?" Marinette looked at him confused. He reached down grabbing something off the floor and handed it to her.

Marinette stared down at the box Adrien just placed in her hands. "No." She shook her head. "Not possible." she said, still shaking her head.

Adrien sighed. "Please, Marinette, humor me."

"Okay." Marinette said. She stood and disappeared into the bathroom.

"What are you going to do if that comes out positive?" Plagg asked a cocky grin on his face. Adrien stared at his kwami. "It would be far from a surprise, Plagg. It's not like we used any form of protection in the last three years." he said. "To be honest, I would be happy."

A few minutes passed. Marinette made her way back to Adrien. Her entire body shook and tears streamed down her face. "What are we going to do?" She asked holding out a positive pregnancy test.

* * *

 **A/N** : Okay this chapter is a little cheesy and took me forever to formulate. I have two other chapters in the works!


	9. Happy Birthday!

**Chapter Nine: Happy Birthday!**

* * *

It took Adrien hours to convince Marinette that they would be okay no matter what happened. Sure, they were seventeen. Sure, they were still in school. Sure, Paris relied on them to keep it safe. None of it was something they could not handle.

Never in the time that he knew or dated Marinette did Adrien see her so vulnerable. It broke his heart to see her like this. He was actually over the moon with the idea of having a baby with Marinette. He had just promised her forever at their anniversary months before.

Adrien sat on the edge of his bed as he rubbed a once again sleeping Marinette's back. She had exhausted herself with panic. Plagg still sat on his desk, a cocky expression on his face. Adrien shook his head and buried his face in his hands, elbows propped up on his knees. "Don't look at me like that Plagg."

"Like what? Like the 'love of your life' just had a complete meltdown over having a baby?" Plagg questioned.

"Yeah, like that." Adrien responded. He dropped his hands and stared at Marinette. "She is the strongest person I know, Plagg. She does not have meltdowns, and yet she just did."

"How do you feel about it?" Plagg questioned.

Adrien smiled. "A couple of months ago I stood in front of family and friends and declared that I want to marry her. Naturally, I would want to start a family with her. This is just an early start." he brushed some hair out of Marinette's face.

"Despite her panicking, Marinette had been dreaming of starting a family with you long before you two started dating." Tikki chimed in. Adrien smiled softly. "She'll come around. She loves you with every fiber of her being. She needs to see everything will be fine and she will relax." she assured Adrien, nuzzling him gently.

"Thank you, Tikki." Adrien said, rubbing Tikki's head gently.

* * *

A few days later Marinette ran down to the bakery. "Mom! Dad! I want to do something for Adrien!" she shouted, startling both her parents. They looked at her confused. "His birthday is in a few days! I want to make him a cake!"

"Have at it!" Tom said gesturing in the direction of all the supplies scattered around.

"Thank you!" Marinette said happily and quickly set to making Adrien a small and personal cake, for just the two of them. Luckily she grew up around the bakery and baking came naturally. She effortlessly made a small chocolate cake filled with strawberries and frosted with a whipped chocolate frosting. She put it in the bakery fridge, opting to decorate it fully later.

Before heading back to her room Marinette gave her parents a quick kiss. When she got back to her room she was greeted by a certain masked feline lounging on her chaise. "Cat Noir, what a pleasant surprise." she said.

Cat Noir jolted up and gave a half grin. "You seem to be in better spirits. That makes me so happy." he said, getting to his feet and quickly pulling Marinette into a hug. "You have not been answering my texts or calls. I thought you might be angry with me."

Marinette shook her head furiously. "No, no, never. I am not angry with you! I just needed time to process everything. I am still worried about everything. Adrien... I love you. With you by my side, I know we'll get through it!" She said, placing her hands on either side of Cat Noir's face, pulling him down into a passionate kiss. Pulling away from the kiss she flicked Cat Noir's bell. "As much as I love stealing kisses from the charming and mysterious Cat Noir, I would like to have my boyfriend." she said with a wink.

With a chuckl,e Cat Noir stepped back. "With pleasure, Milady.." He bowed. "Claws in!"

"You are so cheesy." Marinette giggled as Adrien swept her up in his arms, placing frantic kisses on her lips.

"Je t'aime, Marinette!"

"Je t'aime aussi, Adrien!" Marinette responded as Adrien sat her down.

"Have you been getting sick?"

Marinette nodded. "Not as bad though! Speaking of sick, I go see the doctor tomorrow."

"That's fantastic. Do you want me to tag along?" Adrien asked

"I can't do it without you.."

* * *

The appointment went smoothly the next day. Not only did the pregnancy get confirmed, but they found out that she was fifteen weeks along. Fifteen weeks. How she got that far in without noticing was off was beyond either of them. This just meant that they would have to tell their parents even sooner. This drama, they decided would have to wait until after Adrien's birthday.

The morning of Adrien's birthday Marinette climbed out of bed, ignoring the waves of nausea that threatened to have her hanging over the toilet bowl. She slipped on a sweater over her pajamas and a pair of slippers as she dragged herself down to the bakery. She got the cake she made the other day and decorated it with dollops of whipped cream and fresh strawberries.

"Good morning, dear." Sabine said as she came into the bakery. Marinette looked up at her and grinned.

"Good morning, Mom. Just finishing up the cake for Adrien. What do you think?" Marinette asked.

Sabine looked at the cake and smiled. "You are definitely your father's child." she responded. "It looks great, Adrien will love it." she pressed a kiss to Marinette's temple.

Marinette grinned and put the cake back in the fridge. With a quick kiss on her mom's cheek she ran back up to her room. She undressed quickly and brushed her hair. "Tikki, I am going to shower. I'll be right back!" she said to her kwami as she closed the hatch to her room.

After a quick shower, Marinette dressed. She picked a short strapless back dress with a sheer black bolero jacket. She stared in the mirror smoothing the skirt of the dress. "What do you think?" she asked. She turned to Cat Noir, who just dropped down behind her.

"You look absolutely purrfect." Cat Noir purred. "You always do." he added.

Marinette peeked behind Cat Noir, having noticed movement. Alya was coming through the hatch. Then she heard it. The two words that were about to change everything. "Cat Noir, wait!" she was too late.

Alya gasped. Watching as Cat Noir changed back into Adrien. "What the?" she said coming through the hatch, slamming it shut. "You, Adrien Agreste, are Cat Noir?!" she practically yelled, finger pointing at the blonde.

Adrien turned around to face Alya, a cheesy grin on his face. "Guilty?"

"T-That means." Alya said, her finger moving to point at her best friend. "You are Ladybug!"

Marinette sighed, dropping herself onto her chaise. "Yeah, I am." she whispered, defeated. How could this happen? Why today?

Alya grinned ear to ear, letting out an excited squeal. "I knew it! That is so awesome!"

Adrien stared at Alya. "Our secrets are safe with you, Alya?" he asked. Suddenly feeling like he needed to protect himself and Marinette, despite the fact she was their friend.

"She's Rena Rouge… She isn't going to tell.." Marinette said her face buried in her hands.

Alya winked. "So what other secrets are you lovebirds hiding?"

"Being the two people who save Paris regularly isn't a big enough secret?" Marinette groaned. She wasn't expecting Alya or Cat Noir – Adrien to drop in. This is not what she had in mind to celebrate Adrien's eighteenth birthday.

Adrien sat down next to Marinette. He pressed a gentle kiss to her temple. She was clearly flustered.

Alya suddenly squealed again, causing both Marinette and Adrien to jump. "It makes so much sense!" She said grabbing Marinette's left arm, and Adrien's right. She gestured to the ring Marinette wore. "Ladybug." She then gestured to Adrien's bracelets, specifically the cat face one. "Cat Noir." she said and added. "You two have been giving subtle clues all along!"

"Ladybug and Cat Noir are a big part of who we are, Alya. If it were not for them, we would not be together..." Adrien said, referring to their superhero counterparts as if they were different people. "It only makes sense to hold onto that and express it when we can."

"You are so cute." Alya said. She was clearly overwhelmingly excited. "Seriously though, are you two hiding anything else?"

Marinette took a small book from her bag and handed it to Alya. It was a small photo album, inside were sonogram photos from her appointment.

Alya gasped. "No freaking way!" she yelled. She dropped the book onto Adrien's lap and threw her arms around Marinette. "Congratulations! That is so exciting!" she said. "Wait, when did you find out?"

"Remember when a giant cabbage was roaming the streets?" Adrien asked, referring the Amaryllis.

"Yeah."

"She was so sick, constantly vomiting. So much so that she fainted. Considering we've not exactly taken precautions.. I had a hunch and had her take a test." Adrien said. Marinette nodded.

Alya paced for a moment, kicking her heel into the ground every few steps. Her head was spinning. She had so many questions. About Ladybug and Cat Noir, about Marinette being pregnant. She just did not know where to begin. She stopped pacing for a moment, taking in Marinette and Adrien. "Oh. Adrien, Happy Birthday! You look stunning." she said.

Marinette looked at Adrien. She had been to frazzled to even notice. He wore black slacks with black dress shoes and a red button up dress shirt with a black tie. "You do look stunning." she commented. Adrien smiled at her.

Alya began her questions again. "So, how long have you guys been having sex?" she asked as if it were a normal question.

Both Adrien and Marinette blushed. "All this time." Marinette said.

"Unprotected?"

"Yes." Adrien responded with a sigh.

Alya stood in front of Adrien a hand on her hip and a finger pressed to his forehead. "That wasn't smart, now was it?" she questioned. Adrien sighed again. "Anyway, have you told anyone else?"

Marinette shook her head. "We want to wait until after Adrien's birthday." she said and suddenly stood up. She had plans and this was ruining it. She pushed Alya toward the hatch leading downstairs. "I love you, Alya. But I have plans with Adrien!"

Alya laughed and waved. "I'll be texting you!" she said before disappearing.

Marinette sighed and turned to Adrien, who had moved to stand behind her. She was honestly a tad irritated be the entire situation. "You are going to have to start coming over like a normal person, Minou." she said.

Adrien laughed. Marinette was right. "Anyway, what all do you have planned, Milady?" he asked as he backed her against a wall, pinning her there with a mischievous grin.


	10. Happy Birthday! part 2

**Chapter Ten: Happy Birthday! part 2**

* * *

Marinette slipped away from Adrien, sitting down on her chaise. She slipped on a pair of black shoes. "I know there will be a party later tonight, but first..." She grabbed his hand practically pulling him down to the bakery. Adrien laughed all the way down. He waved to Sabine and Tom as he was pulled into the bakery.

"Happy Birthday, Adrien." Sabine said, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

"Happy Birthday, my boy!" Tom said, clapping Adrien on his shoulder.

"Thank you!"Adrien said smiling as he watched Marinette rush away. "What is she up to?" he asked with a chuckle.

"She has been working hard on something for you." Tom said watching Marinette.

"She is too good to me." Adrien said, earning himself an approving smile from Marinette's parents

Marinette came back over and set down the cake she had finished just earlier. "It's not as nice as Dad's cakes, but..." she was cut off when Adrien pressed his lips to hers.

"Hush, Princess, it's perfection."Adrien cooed. Everything Marinette did was perfection. He ran his finger along the cake, licking the frosting off his finger. "Delicious!" He picked up the cake with one hand, and with his other, he grabbed Marinette's hand. "Thank you!" he called over his shoulder, pulling Marinette back upstairs. He placed the cake on the counter and turned to Marinette, wrapping his arms around her waist.

Marinette wrapped her arms around Adrien's shoulders, combing through his hair with her fingers. Standing on her toes she pressed a kiss to Adrien's lips. A gentle kiss that quickly became feverish as Adrien grabbed her thighs and pulling her off the ground. She wrapped her legs around Adrien's waist.

Adrien pushed the cake aside, setting Marinette up onto the counter, never breaking the kiss. Within seconds they heard a thud, looking over they noticed the cake had smashed into the floor. "Oh, Princess, I'm sorry.." he said with a frown. He was a bit disappointed, he would even go as far as to say he felt sad.

"Don't worry about it." Marinette said as she grabbed Adrien's face, forcing him to look at her. She pressed her lips to his. After a minute she pushed Adrien back gently and got down from the counter. The two cleaned up the mess, tossing the cake into the garbage. Just as she finished washing frosting and crumbled cake from her hands, her phone chimed with a text from Alya.

 _"_ _What time did you want to meet up later. Also can I tell Nino that there will be a little mini Agreste soon?"_

 _"_ _Alya! No!"_

 _"_ _Okay! Okay! What time though?"_

 _"_ _Two hours."_

 _"_ _We'll be there."_

Marinette set her phone down with a sigh. "Little mini Agreste." she quoted with a sigh, her hands wandering to her lower abdomen.

Adrien grinned from where he sat on the couch. The words _'mini Agreste'_ catching his attention. "Alya?" he questioned. She was the only other person who would know.

"Yeah. She wanted to tell Nino!" Marinette said, sitting down next to Adrien on the couch. She leaned against Adrien with a sigh.

* * *

A few hours later Marinette and Adrien met with Alya and Nino. They decided to go back and hang out at the Agreste Mansion, in Adrien's room. Adrien and Nino played games with Marinette and Alya talked together on the couch.

"When do you plan on telling everyone about you being pregnant?" Alya whispered.

"I don't know. We still have to tell our parents." Marinette sighed and added. "It's been tough. Adrien is so excited about this, and I want to be. I am scared."

Alya put her hand on Marinette's knee whispering even quieter than before. "Why are you scared?"

"I'm seventeen, Alya!"

"What's your point? Many girls having babies at this age. There is nothing weird about that nowadays." Alya said, staring at her friend. "Why are you scared?" she asked again.

"I'm Ladybug!" Marinette whispered. "How do I protect when I need to be protected? How can he do it all by himself?" she took a shaky breath, working herself up for the millionth time since seeing the test turn positive. "What about our parents?"

Alya rolled her eyes. "Girl, your mom and dad are always so supportive of you. I mean, they helped Adrien pretty much propose to you on your guys' anniversary! Honestly. The worst that would happen is they will be mad at you for five minutes." she said. "As for Mr. Agreste, he adores you, for whatever reason. He may be harsh on Adrien, but seriously, I don't think it will be that bad." She squeezed Marinette's knee. "As for the other thing, you might want to express that to your boyfriend."

Marinette watched Adrien and Nino. She knew Alya was right. She could not argue with her advice. Adrien was laughing with Nino about who knows what, she wasn't exactly paying attention. Adrien caught her staring, winking at her quickly before turning his attention back to the game he and Nino were playing.

"Okay girl, you need to tell me how you two figured out your identities and hooked up." Alya said.

"It's a long story."

"I seriously have nothing else to do anytime soon."

Marinette took a deep breath. "As you know, I was crushing on Adrien pretty bad. What you don't know is Cat Noir was crushing hard on Ladybug." Alya gasped.

"So it was mutual all along!"

"Yeah. I was feeling kinda of conflicted because of this. Because Cat Noir told me, Marinette, about his feelings for Ladybug, not to mention he really did not hide it, I felt like I should give in to his advances. Then what about Adrien!? Anyway. I was on my balcony because I could not sleep and was talking to Tikki, my kwami, trying to figure my heart out. Cat Noir overheard. My identity was blown at that moment." Marinette smiled as she still watched Adrien. "He revealed his identity. Tried to, but I did not want to look. Tikki convinced me to. And from there we talked, admitted our feelings, and declared to belong to each other."

"That's so romantic!" Alya cried loudly, drawing looks from the boys. She laughed.

* * *

Hours later everyone gathered in the courtyard of the Agreste mansion to party. There was cake, and food, dancing, Marinette's parents were there, Gabriel and Nathalie even came, and a pile of gifts that stacked pretty high.

Marinette stood with Adrien. They had been dancing together a while and were now in desperate need of some rest. "When will we tell everyone?" she asked.

Adrien looked down at Marinette. "When would be best?"

"As soon as possible. Before it gets to the point where we can't hide it any longer." Marinette said as she laid her head on Adrien's chest, listening to his heartbeat.

Adrien wrapped his arms around Marinette. "Want to do it tonight, before the party ends?" he asked, placing a kiss on her head. Marinette nodded. "Then tonight it will be."

As the party drew on, food and refreshments were running out. Adrien climbed up onto a table and whistled loudly, everyone stopped and looked at him. He smiled at the silence. "Thank you all for coming to my party! It is getting late, and I know things will start quieting down. That being said, I just need five minutes!"

Marinette's heart skipped a beat or two when Adrien called everyone's attention to himself. She made her way to the table slowly as he spoke, smiling at him.

Adrien put his hand out and helped Marinette on to the table. Thank goodness it was a very stable table. He smiled at her, kissing her gently, before taking her hand, holding onto it tightly. "There is something I want to share with you all.."

Marinette sighed, this was it, everyone was going to find out about the baby all in one go. She stared at Adrien as he smiled at her, instead of hearing ' _We're pregnant.'_ , she watched as Adrien dropped down onto one knee. She gasped, both her hands flying up to cover her mouth.

"I had this planned for weeks now, using my birthday as an excuse to get everyone together to see this. After our talk earlier, I figured that I can use this as an excuse to sneak that in." Adrien began, listening to confused whispers. "Marinette, you are everything to me. We have been through so much, even before we were dating. A few months ago I told you I wanted to marry you, and gave you that promise ring, I should have done this instead. Truth be told, in the last three years, I have never been so happy and you show me love that I never knew. Even now.. You are standing on this table in front of our parents and friends listening to me ramble, and your eyes are filled with love, even though you are scared of what is about to come out of my mouth." He smiled as Marinette rolled her eyes. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you and now with the little human you are so lovingly growing inside of you."

Marinette fell to her knees in front of Adrien. She could hear confusion and shock fill the air. She was scared. Completely. "Just say it, so I can answer you." she whispered

"Veux-tu m'épouser?" Adrien asked. He knew the answer, as did every person staring at them.

"You're so cheesy." Marinette responded. "Oui! Of course, I will!"

Adrien pulled Marinette into his arms, placing kisses all over her face. He slipped the engagement ring onto her finger after pulling off the promise ring. It was just a simple silver band with a modest diamond. He put the promise ring in the ring case he had just pulled out of his pocket and handed it to Marinette.

Despite the obvious shock, there was a deafening amount of cheers and whistles. Marinette and Adrien climbed down from the table. They were immediately rushed by everyone with a lot of questions. Marinette looked at Adrien, laughing. "Happy Birthday!" she said as Adrien kissed her forehead.

* * *

 **A/N:** I have been reading a lot of romance while at work, and it's been making me feel a bit sappy.

Again, I know like nothing about France or the language. I spend lots of time researching, and I feel like there is still no getting it right.

 _"Veux-tu m'épouser?"_ \- "Will you marry me?"

 _"Oui." _\- "Yes"


	11. It's going to be hard

**Chapter Eleven: It's going to be hard**

 ***** _Things are about to get a bit heavy in the next couple of chapters!_

* * *

Adrien stood in front of his father who was scowling at him. Gabriel had pulled him inside almost as soon as he and Marinette climb down from the table. "I had expected you to be more responsible!" Gabriel seethed. "Having intercourse! Unprotected, even! What were you thinking?"

"Father, please." Adrien began, Gabriel's hand coming up to signal for him to be quiet.

"No, Adrien!" Gabriel's expression softened a little as did his tone. "I am disappointed with you and Miss Dupain-Cheng. However, you two are old enough to deal with the consequences of your actions. Which you are clearly ready to do." He gazed at his son who looked at him with a big smile. "You are responsible for her and the child now, I expect you to handle it with maturity."

"Thank you, Father!" Adrien said, so happy with his father's reaction, that he felt as he could be dreaming. He hugged Gabriel, who shockingly returned the hug. "I have to go help Marinette explain to her parents!" he said and ran out the door.

* * *

"Marinette, what did Adrien mean by 'little human being growing inside you'?" Sabine asked, staring at her daughter, who would not meet her eye contact. Marinette grabbed a small photo album from her bag and shoved it toward her.

"I'm fifteen weeks pregnant, mom." Marinette breathed out, her voice breaking.

Tom stood behind his wife, a hand on her shoulder. He looked down at the pictures. "How long have you known?" He asked.

Marinette shook her head. "Not long, I got sick and Adrien asked me how long I had been getting sick. He had a hunch and made me test... Then I just went to the doctor's the other day..." she explained.

"I am disappointed, Marinette." Tom said with a heavy sigh. "However, your mother and I felt like this could happen because of the amount of time you spend with him."

An arm slipped around Marinette's waist, she looked up to see who, though she knew already. She gave a small smile. Adrien looked at Tom and Sabine.

Tom stared at the blonde. "I am sure your father already gave you the 'I'm disappointed' speech." Adrien nodded. "Do you love my daughter?"

"With every fiber of my being."

"You really intend to marry her?"

"Yes." Adrien said and looked at Marinette. "I don't think I could continue to breathe without her."

Marinette's heart skipped a beat. She looked at Adrien, who was already smiling down at her.

"How do you feel about having a child with my daughter?"

"Elated, Sir." Adrien pressed a kiss to Marinette's temple. "I thought my heart would burst when I suspected she could be pregnant. She has been having a hard time coping with it. But I think she was more afraid of how father and you guys would react."

Sabine smiled up at Tom, who smiled at her. She pulled Marinette into her arms, hugging her tightly. "We will always love you, Marinette." she whispered and continued. "We had hoped this would wait until you were older, but that did not happen. Adrien clearly loves you, and you love him. You two just got engaged! I am sure you and my grandchild are in great hands." She smiled at Adrien, caressing his face gently.

Tom clapped Adrien on the shoulder. "Welcome to the family, my boy!"

Adrien chuckled. "Thank you!" he said. After Sabine and Tom walked away, he assumed to go talk to his father or Nathalie, he pulled Marinette into a tight hug. "That went well."

Marinette smiled and looked up at her fiancè. "What did your father say?"

"The same thing your father said minus the 'welcome to the family' bit."

* * *

Alya sat on Marinette's chaise watching Marinette as she slid her promise ring around a chain. It had been a few days since Adrien's birthday and Marinette had wanted to do something special with the promise ring. She was going to give it back to Adrien. Not because she did not want it. Not because she no longer wanted that promise. She loved Adrien so very much and wanted him to have that piece of her with him always.

"Are there any big differences between him and Cat Noir?" Alya asked.

"Adrien? Not really. They are the same person, I think behind the mask Adrien feels freer to be himself. Which is the same Adrien I see all the time." Marinette responded tucking the ring and the chain into a small box.

"Do you guys ever fool around as Ladybug and Cat Noir?" Alya asked, blushing at her own question. She wasn't sure she really wanted to know the answer.

Marinette shook her head. "Not really. Not together anyway. I, as Marinette, will mess around with Cat Noir. He as Adrien will mess around with me as Ladybug. We don't usually do anything serious unless we're ourselves." Listening to her own explanation, she felt insane talking about herself as if she were a different person.

Alya nodded. "Is it weird?"

"What?"

"Being a couple and superheroes at the same time."

"Not really. It is hard because he is Cat Noir and I am Ladybug, We can't be Marinette and Adrien, even though I am still clumsy as Ladybug." Marinette began. She shifted to sit next Alya on the chaise. "We can't let our emotions for one another get in the way. He has been thrown down the streets, luckily he has cat reflexes, but it is scary. What if he can't catch himself? What if he gets hurt, or worse? I can't allow myself to get scared, because I have to stand my ground."

"Doesn't that complicate that?" Alya asked pointing at Marinette's stomach.

Marinette nodded. "Very much so." she said, rubbing her stomach. "He will have to protect me more than he does usually because I have to be so very careful."

Alya placed a hand on Marinette's. "Sounds tough. I am sure he can handle it."

"He can. "

There was a sudden crash on her balcony and she looked up. Cat Noir popped through the skylight. "Hey Princess!" he said with a grin. "I'm going to need a bit of help out here." he said before quickly disappearing.

"I guess you are about to find out how well he can handle it." Alya said as Marinette stood up.

"Tikki! Spots on!"

Alya watched, for the first time, Marinette become Ladybug. After the transformation, Alya scanned over Ladybug. "Oh hey! Look! You don't look pregnant!"

Ladybug looked down at he stomach, the small bloating she had been hiding the best she could was no longer there. Her heart started to pound in her chest. "I don't understand!" she said. "I will have to ask Tikki later!" she said as she jumped through her skylight

Alya followed Ladybug out of the skylight and watched as she disappeared over the side of the balcony. Running to the railing she leaned over, watching as Ladybug joined Cat Noir who quickly filled her in on what was happening. His body language was uneasy, he was scared. There! She noticed a large figure coming toward them. She could not tell from where she was what it was, but it looked to be shrouded in a black smoke.

Then it began, what looked lightning went straight for the duo. Cat Noir easily deflected it by spinning his staff. He quickly leaned over and kissed Ladybug. Alya shook her head. And then they split up. Cat Noir distracting 'Smokey' while Ladybug got behind it. They worked so well together. It was no wonder they are such a wonderful couple. They teamed "smokey" without even speaking to each other. They didn't have to. They knew. They did it so many times. There it was, Alya watched in near horror as Cat Noir took a huge blow, having stepped between "smokey" and Ladybug.

Alya could see Ladybug panic, but she had to stand her ground. She swung her yo-yo to deflect any attacks. She heard Ladybug yell for Cat Noir. He was back on his feet and running back to Ladybug's side. It did not take much longer after that for them to defeat "smokey" and return everything to normal. They both leapt onto the balcony and slipped through the skylight.

Alya followed them through and watched as the transformed back, Ladybug holding on to Cat Noir as if her life depended on it. She had been really scared. Alya did not envy her. That was a lot of pressure. "Are you okay?" she asked from atop of Marinette's bed, the two standing together on the floor below.

Adrien looked up at her, giving her a nod. "I'm fine. Thank you." he replied. He turned his attention back to Marinette who was shaking.

"Marinette." Alya said climbing down. "It's going to be hard. He's going to get hurt. You can't let it scare you. Or the next six to seven months Paris is doomed." She said. It was not easy to do so, but this pregnancy was making her panic too much.

"Alya is right, Princess." Adrien said. His hands firmly on her shoulders to push her back far enough to look into those beautiful bluebell eyes. He winked with a grin. "I'll be fine!"

Marinette nodded. And stepped away from Adrien, grabbing the box she left on her desk. She opened it and pulled out the ring that she hung on the chain. Holding it up to Adrien she smiled. "I wanted you to have this. I wanted you to keep this part of me, your promise, our promise. You have done so much for me, given me so much." she slid her hand over her abdomen and smiled.

Adrien grabbed her wrist and pulled her into a kiss, crushing his lips against hers. After he pulled away he slipped the necklace on and put the ring under his shirt to prevent it from catching on anything. "Je t'aime!"

"Je t'aime aussi..."


	12. If it Kills me

**Chapter Twelve: If it kills me**

* * *

"So, why did my bloated stomach flatten out when I changed?" Marinette asked Tikki. She sat between Adrien's legs, her back pressed against his stomach. They both were sitting on the chaise while Alya, who was still hanging around, sat in her computer chair.

"Not too sure, really." Tikki responded and looked over to Plagg who shrugged. "I think it works similar to how Cat Noir's eyes and hair change." Tikki said.

"Whatever the reason." Alya began. "It just means as Ladybug, your pregnancy is safe, and your baby is safe. No one will target you for it. Also, no one will be able to identify you. I mean, as you grow, so would Ladybug, and that might make your identity easier to guess." she said.

Tikki and Plagg nodded. Adrien's hands fell to rest over Marinette's stomach protectively and lovingly. He nuzzled his face into her shoulder. Marinette let out a content sigh. "I am glad that the baby will have that kind of protection. Though it will be weird seeing my belly vanish like that." she giggled.

After about an hour Alya finally left, leaving Adrien and Marinette to themselves, their kwami going out onto the balcony to sleep. Adrien was still sitting on the chaise, but Marinette had moved to change. She pulled off her clothing, leaving her standing in her underwear, next went her bra. As she went to grab her pajama shirt Adrien spoke. "Don't bother, mon chèri, I will just take it off you in a minute." he breathed.

Marinette sighed and dropped the shirt, she moved to sit on the end of the chaise. "Let me see." she said staring at her fiancè. He tilted his head. "You took a hard blow. Even with the suit, there is no way you didn't feel that. Let me see."

Adrien peeled off his shirts, the ring she just gave him hung against his chest. Her eyes scanned his flesh. He did feel the blow. Knocked the wind right out of him. It was worth it. She saw it, her eyes got wide. There was a huge bruise just under his ribs. Luckily, that was all that it was, a bruise. He watched as Marinette moved across to sit between his legs again, this time facing him.

"That looks bad."

"Let's just hope I don't have to do any topless shoots anytime soon." Adrien joked.

Marinette sighed.

"Princess, I'm fine." Adrien said. He tilted her face up with his forefinger and thumb, pressing a kiss on her lips. She moved into him, pressing her bare chest against his. She pressed kisses along his collarbone and neck. Soft and lingering kisses. "Marinette..."

"Yeah?"

"I'm going to protect you and the baby even if it kills me."

Marinette moved back, her expression slightly confused. "Don't say that!" she almost shouted. She got up and grabbed her pajama top, tugging it over her head before sitting back down. "Why would you say that?"

"You've always been the one to save the day, Marinette, I can only destroy." Adrien said emphasizing his point by flexing his hand. "Without Ladybug, Cat Noir is nothing...I'm nothing. You set it all back to right. Not me." He sighed. "That's how it has always been." Marinette went to respond but he pressed a finger to her lips. "Paris needs you and the baby needs you. So, should it come down to it.." He stopped. Marinette was crying. He made her cry. That wasn't his intention.

"It won't come down to it!" Marinette nearly shouted. Her heart hurt. She knew already that he'd protect her and the baby if it meant he'd be killed. He did not need to tell her. Why did he tell her that? "I won't let it come to it!" she stared at him, tears flowing from her eyes. "The baby needs you too...I need you. Ladybug needs Cat Noir!"

Adrien smiled. "Come here." he said and held out his arms, Marinette quickly jumped into his arms. He held her tightly and pressed kisses to her forehead. "I'm sorry, Princess.." Marinette shook her head. "I needed to say it." Marinette shook her head. Her face was buried in his chest. "Are you going to look at me?" Marinette shook her head again making Adrien chuckle. "Have it your way." he said and tickled the back of her neck with his fingers, causing her to twitch.

Marinette lifted her head she smiled at her fiancè. "You killed the mood."

"I know." Adrien responded, kissing her gently. "I don't mind." he added.

* * *

The next morning Marinette woke up on her chaise. Adrien was sleeping on the floor beside her. She leaned over the edge and ran her fingers along his jaw. "Time to wake up, Minou.." Emerald eyes fluttered open. "How did you end up down there?" she asked.

"Not sure, but I'm comfortable." Adrien responded, stretching.

Marinette ran her fingers down Adrien's still naked torso, her fingers hovering just above the bruise. Her head rested on her other arm as she looked over the edge of her chaise.

"It doesn't hurt." Adrien said. Marinette's eyes shifted to look him in the eye. He could see in her eyes that she was still unhappy with him getting hurt. It was their first fight since finding out she was pregnant. It won't be the last, he is bound to get hurt many more times. This was going to be a very emotional and trying six or seven months.


	13. Baby Agreste

**Chapter Thirteen: Baby Agreste**

* * *

The months passed quickly. Marinette was due any day. Adrien and Tikki often insisted she'd stay in bed and rest. She sat in Adrien's bed, her hair tied back in a ponytail. Adrien was in class and she was resting, as he insisted. She looked up as a soft knock came to the door.

"Miss Dupain-Cheng." Nathalie said as she peeked into the room.

Marinette looked up at Nathalie.

"Mister Agreste asked that I come to check in on you. How are you feeling?"

"I'm alright, thank you, Nathalie."

"Alright, do you need anything?"

"I'm okay. Thank you."

Nathalie gave a small grin before excusing herself.

Marinette sighed. "Tikki this is ridiculous. I need to do something!" she complained just as her phone chimed.

 _"_ _Hey, Bugaboo. How are you doing?"_

 _"_ _Nathalie just checked in on me, your father sent her."_

 _"_ _How sweet of him. Are you bored?"_

 _"_ _Very."_

 _"_ _I'll be home for lunch, hang in there."_

Marinette sat her phone down. "I'm going to go to the baby's room." she said and stood up. She grabbed her phone again and left the room. The door right next to Adrien's led to a smaller room than Adrien's but it was still impressive especially in comparison to her small apartment with her parents above the bakery.

They had found out the gender of the baby at around twenty-two weeks and decorated the room accordingly. The baby was given a room in the Agreste mansion, and in Marinette's room the chaise was removed and a crib and a gliding rocking chair put in its place. Because they were still unmarried and both spent a great deal of time together in either place, they figured the baby would need space in both homes.

Marinette padded across the floor, a hand resting on her stomach as she sat down in the over-sized armchair in front of heavily draped windows. She smiled as she felt movement under her hand and the same time her eyes met the name of the baby that was painted in ornate lettering on the wall. It had been a very hard journey.

During the months there were many run-ins with akumatized villains. The further along in her pregnancy, the slower she got. Even with her belly hidden, it was no good. It still weighed on her. She still fought with all she had. Cat Noir beside her at all times. There were a few times he got hurt, thankfully, nothing too serious. He sprained his ankle once, dislocated his arm, and he had a few fractured ribs. Those were the most serious of her injuries. The more he got used to having to protect her so much, he stopped getting hurt so much.

Marinette's phone chimed again. This time with messages from Alya.

 _"_ _Girl, guess who is hitting on your man."_

 _"_ _Blonde and annoying?"_

 _"_ _The one and only."_

 _"_ _What's Adrien doing?"_

 _"_ _He looks like he is ready to smack her. She must be saying something about you. Because, oh my god, he looks PISSED!"_

Marinette could just imagine Alya holding her stomach as she doubled over laughing at the scene. She laughed. Chloè was a constant thorn in her side, bu she wasn't worried.

 _"_ _Oh my god, he walked away from her, and she is throwing a fit! Stomping her feet and yelling at him! This is so funny. I wish you could see."_

 _"_ _Adrien is probably fuming. I'm going to text him."_

Marinette switched over to the text she had with Adrien.

 _"_ _Hey, Minou. Alya told me Chloè was at it again. You okay?"_

No response. He must be pretty angry. Marinette dozed off waiting for the response. She was jerked awake in what felt like moments. Sharp pain and a tight cramp in her stomach is what woke her. She grasped her stomach, grunting. As soon as it let up she rushed back to Adrien's room, slamming the door behind her.

Tikki jolted out of her sleep and looked at Marinette. "What's wrong, Marinette?" she asked but watched as Marinette threw her phone on the bed. Marinette pulled off her pajamas and quickly dressed in a yellow sundress with blue flowers. She pulled her loose and knotted hair up into a high ponytail. "Marinette?"

Marinette doubled over as another wave shot through her. "Hide in my bag." she gasped out. "Baby is coming." she let out a breath as the wave eased. Her phone chimed.

 _"_ _I'm fine. She was just being herself. As irritating as that can be."_

 _"_ _I am glad. But, I need you. NOW. Baby is coming."_

 _"_ _On my way. Sit tight."_

Marinette sighed. Her phone chimed again. Alya.

 _"_ _Adrien just took off out of class, without a word."_

 _"_ _Yeah. You need to get moving too. Go get my mom and dad. Baby is coming."_

 _"_ _On my way!"_

* * *

Hours passed Adrien paced the halls of the hospital looking like a complete nervous wreck. He had to leave the room, he could not bear to see Marinette in so much pain, it tore at his heart. He felt guilty for leaving her too. He felt so completely useless, which really isn't an unknown feeling when it came to her, but this was a stronger feeling.

Nino, Gabriel, Nathalie, and Tom all watched as he walked back and forth, his fingers buried in his hair. He said nothing. "Dude" Nino said as he grasped Adrien's shoulders. He shook him gently. Emerald eyes snapped to him. "Your woman is in there going through like the hardest thing she is ever going to do! And you are out here losing it." Nino sighed. "She needs you. Get it together and go stand by her side." he said

Adrien nodded. "You're right." he said and went through the door to Marinette's room.

Sabine and Alya left the room moments later chuckling to themselves. "To think he kept saying how much Marinette panicked during her pregnancy!" Alya laughed. "It comes time for baby and he melts down." she continues to laugh. Everyone chuckled, except Gabriel, although there was a tick at the corner of his lips.

"They both have a long way to go." Sabine said as she giggled behind her hand.

* * *

It had been almost eight hours since the group arrived. No one was rushed to leave. Everyone wanted to be there for when the baby arrived. The group waited in a waiting room. Nino and Alya quietly talked to themselves, wondering how their best friends were handling this incredibly grown-up thing on their own.

Adrien came through the door. He had at some point pulled his hair up in a small and tight ponytail on top of his head. He smiled, you could see had been stressing out during the whole ordeal.

"Well?" Alya asked. "Stop grinning and talk to us!"

"She's here." Adrien said.

Everyone gasped. The only people that knew the baby was a girl, was him, Marinette, the decorators, and Nathalie. "She?" Sabine questioned.

Adrien nodded. "She. Marinette will tell you her name." He said gesturing out the door. Signaling everyone to go see.

Alya and Nino darted down the halls to Marinette's room. The adults walked, but Adrien was right on Alya's and Nino's heels as he sprinted after them.

They all entered the room together. Marinette was sitting in the bed, holding a little bundle of cuteness. The baby had blue eyes with green flecks and almost transparent blond hair. Sabine cooed at her granddaughter.

"What's her name?" Tom asked.

"Mèlodie." Marinette whispered looking briefly up at her mom and then to Adrien. "Mèlodie Agreste."

Adrien sat down on the bed next to Marinette, One hand coming up to pull Marinette into a kiss, his other hand gently resting on Mèlodie. "Je t'aime" he whispered, keeping his lips pressed to Marinette's temple.


	14. I Do

**Chapter Fourteen: I Do**

* * *

Adrien let out a shaky breath as he looked out of a window at Marinette who held their sleeping six-month-old daughter in her arms while she sat in the grass under a tree. She stared into the sleeping face while gently tugging at the cat ears on the hood of Mèlodie's red sleeper outfit.

"How many times are you going to get yourself worked into a panic over her?" Plagg asked.

"More than I would like to admit, and fewer times then she works herself into a panic over me."

"You about lost it when Mèlodie was born." Plagg reminded him with a cocky grin.

"I'm aware." Adrien growled in response. "Make yourself scarce, Plagg. People will be showing up soon."

The two were now living in their own house. It had a large front and backyard. It was a rather old structure with tall ceilings and big windows. There was a sitting room, a huge foyer with a spiral staircase leading to the second floor, living room, dining room, kitchen with a breakfast nook, four bedrooms, two bathrooms, a den, and a large patio. It was very fancy, and at the moment very empty.

The house had just been finished renovated. New flooring, new carpeting, new tiles, fresh paint, new wiring and plumbing, new everything. The paint had barely dried and it smelled heavily of wet paint throughout the entire house.

* * *

Marinette stared at Mèlodie as she slept in her arms. It was hard to believe that it has been six months since she was born. Her eyes shifted from Mèlodie to Adrien who was standing by an open window watching her. She smiled and waved. He waved back with a dorky grin.

Marinette's phone buzzed, alerting her to new texts. Alya.

 _"_ _He girl! How is that precious kitten of yours?"_

 _"_ _She is perfect. Sleeping at the moment. When will you guys get here?"_

 _"_ _Soon. Your parents will be there first."_

 _"_ _See you then!"_

Marinette set her phone down just in time to see her parents. She beamed and Sabine hustled over, scooping Mèlodie into her arms. She cooed at the sleeping infant. There was no doubting who she got the majority of her looks from. She was the spitting image of her father. She leaned over slightly so Marinette could place a kiss on her cheek.

"Adrien is inside. Our friends will be here soon, and the moving company is, I don't know. Adrien would though."

"Did you go get your gown?" Sabine asked Marinette as Tom stepped around her to go talk with Adrien.

Marinette nodded enthusiastically. "I did. You should see the dress for Mèlodie!" She grabbed her mom's hand pulling her inside. They stopped long enough to pass Mèlodie over to Adrien, and then Marinette pulled Sabine up the stairs.

Everything was open and empty, their every sound echoed through the entire house. Adrien could hear as Marinette mercilessly tugged her mom up the stair and through the halls. He looked at Tom and they both laughed quietly.

Marinette held out a little dress for her mom to see. It was a white dress with floral embroidering along the bodice of the dress. The sleeves were short and puffy and the skirt was made of layers of tulle and a silk with a lace overlay. It was frilly and adorable and had a matching hair bow and shoes.

"That's gorgeous!" Sabine gasped. They were interrupted by the sudden shrill cry of Mèlodie. "That's your cue, my dear."

Marinette chuckled and took off down the hall, and went down the stairs two at a time. Adrien was already waiting at the bottom of the stairs. They had done this so many times in the last six months, it was like clockwork. Adrien passed Mèlodie over to her and she cradled her against her chest. She kissed Adrien quickly before heading out to feed Mèlodie under the tree.

Tom clapped Adrien on the shoulder. "Are you nervous for the big day, my boy?" he asked.

"I should be, but I'm not. We've already done so much together. We're moving in together, We have a baby, We have spent almost every day of the past four years together. It seems like we're finally putting a name to what we've been doing all this time." Adrien responded. "I am more nervous about getting moved in here."

Tom nodded and gestured to the open front door. "Your friends are here." Adrien grinned.

Shortly after their friends arrived, the mover showed with their belongings. A lot of them new and purchased shortly after they got the house. With their friends, Marinette's parents, and the movers, they were moved in and unpacked relatively quickly. There was still much to do by the time night fell. Mostly organizing and finding everything a place. Of course, there was still so much empty space as the house was huge and they did not have that much.

* * *

The days passed quickly while Adrien and Marinette put together their home. The day of their wedding arrived. Their home was full of people. There were caterers and the people setting up in the large backyard for the ceremony. The dining room and sitting room were packed with tables and seating. There was a large cake sitting on a table in the dining room, prepared by Tom and Sabine.

Sabine carried around Mèlodie who was currently dressed in a pink dress covered with ladybugs and hearts. Sabine wore a dusty pink silk cheongsam with gold trim and floral designs. She oversaw everything that was happening. Tom, Gabriel, Adrien, Luka, and Nino were all getting dressed in one of the bedrooms. Marinette, Rose, Alya, Juleka, and Mylène, got dressed in a different room.

Marinette was dressed in her wedding gown, which was identical to her anniversary dress only white in color and a longer train. Paired with it were a pair of white heels, gloves, and a veil. The girls all wore matching dusty pink floor-length dresses with an off the shoulder neckline and bell sleeves.

Marinette sighed while looking in the mirror as Alya was standing behind her working on putting her hair up in a bun with a mess of ringlets. It looked wonderful. There was a knock on the door and Sabine poked her head in.

"Oh, baby, look at you!" Sabine cooed at her daughter. Her chest tightening at the overwhelming feelings. Marinette turned to her mother and grinned. "Thought I'd bring this perfect little bundle to you so she can be dressed." Sabine said, passing a happy looking Mèlodie over.

"Thank you, Mama." Marinette said, holding Mèlodie tightly against her chest as she leaned up to kiss Sabine's cheek.

Sabine waved as she left the room to go check on the men. She knocked gently on the door and when she was answered she peeked in. Adrien stood there in a white tuxedo, white dress shoes, with a dark blue boutonniere. The men all wore dusty pink tuxedos, to match the women. "Oh, Adrien.. You look absolutely handsome!" She cooed, stepping into the room to place a kiss on his cheek. She stepped over to Tom, standing on her tiptoes to adjust his bow tie. "The ladies are just about ready, and the ceremony will start soon." she said and then left them.

Adrien let out a shaky breath looking at himself in the mirror. He locked eye with his father through the mirror. Gabriel nodded at him causing him to smile.

Marinette and Adrien stood in front of an archway made of pink roses. The wind blew gently as they listened to the wedding officiant began speaking. Emerald eyes locked onto bluebell eyes. Their hands held together in front of them, tightly gripping each other.

The world faded away in a blur as the listened to the officiant, gave their vows, and exchanged rings. Remembering the day they met, remembering the day they came together as superheroes, remembering the day they became a couple, remembering the day they found out they were going to be parents and remembering the day they became parents. The last four years had been an adventure, but it was only the beginning.

"Do you, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, take Adrien Agreste as your lawfully wedded husband?"

"Until the end of days.." Marinette repeated her original promise, earning a small smile from Adrien.

"Do you, Adrien Agreste, take Marinette Dupain-Cheng as your lawfully wedded wife?"

"Until our dying breaths." Adrien repeated his original promise in turn. Marinette smiled, tears, happy tears, running down her face. He wanted so bad to kiss her, more than ever before, he waited for his cue.

Marinette and Adrien never broke eye contact, not once during the entire ceremony. When they finally heard "You may kiss the bride", was when the eye contact was broken as Adrien pulled his new wife into his arms, crushing her lips with a powerful and loving kiss. Cheers and sobs erupted around them and they could not help but chuckle.

* * *

After the ceremony, everyone filed back inside for dancing, food, and cake. Marinette slipped away to change into a white sleeveless maxi-dress and ballet flats. At some point Gabriel and Nathalie left, having to return back to work. He made sure to press a kiss to his daughter in law's cheek before leaving.

Adrien stared in shock at the show of affection from his father. "He must really like you." he said with a chuckle.

"Only figuring that out now, Minou?" Marinette teased.

Hours flew by and the celebration was still going strong. Tom and Sabine retreated to the guest room, having grown too tired to keep up with the teenagers.

"You should have seen the complete panic!" Alya laughed. They had somehow got to talking about the day Mèlodie was born.

Marinette never got told this part. No one told her how Adrien panicked, not even Adrien. "Really?" she asked as she rocked Mèlodie in her arms.

Adrien was nodding, clearly embarrassed over his panic attack. "What can I say?" he shrugged, emerald eyes locking with bluebell eyes. "The one person who keeps me grounded was unavailable."

Before Marinette could respond Ivan shouted that there was something happening near the Eiffel Tower, holding his phone up so people can see the live footage.

Alya shook her head. "Of course." She said and took Mèlodie from Marinette. "Go, while everyone is distracted." she whispered to the couple.

Adrien grabbed Marinette's wrist and pulled her as he ran up the stairs. They got to their bedroom and shut the door behind them, making sure to lock it. "Ready, Milady?" Adrien asked with a familiar grin.

"As always, pussycat."

"Plagg! Claws Out!"

"Tikki! Spots On!"

Ladybug and Cat Noir grinned at each other then leapt from their bedroom window.

* * *

That's _ **it, guys! This story is complete!**_

 _ **I know it is hectic and poorly written in some places. This is the first time I have committed to writing anything in years, and my first Ladybug and Cat Noir fic. Thanks for reading! Means a lot! Will be writing more LB & CN stories in the near future. **_


End file.
